Innocent vs Pervert
by Tiff 'DiamonDeer
Summary: INCEST HERE! Luhan yang innocent, dan sehun yang pervert. Bagaimana jika kakak beradik ini saling mencintai dan menjalin hubungan diam-diam? Juga keseharian sehun yang gencar menggoda luhan bahkan sampai beradegan 'rated! Ikuti juga kisah couple exo lainnya, dihiasi oleh berbagai bumbu-bumbu kejadian yang menemani masa SMA mereka! HUNHAN & OTHER COUPLE OFFICIAL EXO! YAOI! INCEST!
1. Chapter 1

Innocent vs Pervert

By : Tiff 'DiamonDeer

Cast : Luhan & Sehun (Hunhan)

Other Cast : Member EXO (Official couple)

Genre : Romance, Friendship & Family, 'lil' Comedy & Sad

Rated : T-M *Ohohoho ^^

Summary : Luhan yang innocent, dan sehun yang pervert. Bagaimana jika kakak beradik ini saling mencintai dan menjalin hubungan diam-diam? Juga keseharian sehun yang gencar menggoda luhan bahkan sampai beradegan 'rated' XD .HunHan. INCEST.

**Warning : INCEST! YAOI! Kadang nyerempet ke NC XD! GJ! TYPO! Etc.**

_**Author's note** _: *Lirik kanan, lirik kiri. Uwaaaaaaaaaa! *AmbilNapas, Ini pertama kalinya Tiff bikin ff NC! Dan INCEST! Sumpah, Tiff sampai linglung waktu ngetiknya. Waktu mau nge post juga.. di post gak yah? Post? Enggak? Post? Enggak? Sampai akhirnya tiff memilih untuk nge post ff ini, padahal ff yang 'Dangerous Land!' aja belum kelar, hiks, hiks. Tapi gimana lagi? Tiff takut idenya hilang, makanya ngepost ini sekarang juga. Maaf kalo ceritanya ngawur, maklumi aja ne? Nah, silahkan membacaaa~

**OH YA! BAGI YANG PUASA, BACANYA** **HABIS BUKA AJA BIAR AMAN! TIFF UDAH NGINGETIN LOOHH**~

.

.

Fanficnya punya Tiff! Kesamaan dalam cerita? Itu hal yang tidak disengaja karena Tiff masih punya harga diri untuk mencuri ide orang lain!

.

Dan Tiff yakin gak ada yang akan plagiatin cerita GJ ini^^

.

.

.

.

.

-Innocent^Pervert-

.

.

.

"Eommaaaaaa~ Sehunnie menjahili luhannie laagiii~ Huweeeeeee..."

Begitulah awal pagi di kediaman elite keluarga Oh, dihiasi teriakan manja sang kakak, Oh Luhan, yang pastinya sedang dijahili oleh satu-satunya setan evil di rumah itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun? Adik dari luhan.

Luhan menghampiri eommanya yang ada di dapur dan merengek.

"Eommaaaaa~ Sehunnie nakal!" Adu luhan dengan tangan mungilnya yang menarik-narik ujung baju nyonya Oh. Nyonya Oh berbalik dan mendapati luhan yang tengah menatapnya bagaikan anak kucing dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, bibir imutnya pun mengerucut lucu. Yeoja paruh baya itu menyubit pipi anaknya gemas. Bagaimana bisa luhan yang sudah kelas XII ini seperti anak TK eoh? Bahkan ia memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan 'luhannie' bukan 'aku'. Ia juga suka menebar virus aegyo dan bertingkah polos kapan pun berada. Aissshh~ manisnyaaa...

"Sehunnie melakukan apa pada luhannie eum?" Tanya nyonya oh lembut.

"Sehunnie menyubit hidung luhannie, eommaa~ Lihat! Merah? Merah kan? Huweeee~" Luhan menunjuk hidungnya yang merah. "Ia juga memeluk luhannie terlalu erat, luhannie susah bernafas."

Nyonya oh menggeleng pasrah. Tidak dipungkiri lagi sehun memang suka menggoda luhan, ia bahkan juga sangat gemas pada hyungnya satu ini. "Sudahlah. Berarti itu tandanya sehunnie sangat menyayangi luhannie. Sekarang, minum susu ini, eomma sengaja membuatnya untukmu."

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan menerima susu yang diberikan oleh eommanya. Ia langsung meminum susu tersebut dengan dua tangan yang tertangkup di gelas. _Like a child._

Setelah menaruh kembali gelas kotor luhan, nyonya oh mengelus rambut luhan dan tersenyum kecil. "Eomma akan pergi keluar kota lagi dengan appa, akan ada yang kami kerjakan disana. Mungkin kami akan pulang setelah dua minggu. Luhannie baik-baik ya di rumah dengan sehunnie. Kalau ada apa-apa, luhannie bisa menelpon eomma. Arraseo?"

Dan luhan hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Nah, sekarang berangkatlah ke sekolah bersama sehunnie."

"Ne, Annyeong eomma~" Luhan mencium pipi nyonya oh dan berlari kecil ke arah teras.

Namun baru beberapa detik, luhan kembali ke dapur membuat nyonya oh menyerngit bingung.

"Ehehehee.. Eomma~ Jangan lupa ketika pulang belikan bayi rusa ne? Saranghae, eommaaaa~" Kata luhan cengengesan, lalu kembali berlari ketika melihat eommanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Nyonya oh terkekeh pelan. "Dasar, anak itu..."

"Ada apa yeobo?" Nyonya oh menoleh ketika mendapati suaminya memasuki dapur.

"Luhan meminta bayi rusa ketika kita pulang nanti dari luar kota." Tanggapnya. Tuan oh mengangguk pasti.

"Tentu saja kita akan membelinya. Apa yang tidak untuk luhan eoh?"

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi hening. Sesaat kemudian nyonya dan tuan oh bertatap-tatapan dengan mata membulat.

TIK

TOK

TIK

TOK

"MWOOOO?! BAYI RUSAAA?!"

.

.

.

-Innocent^Pervert-

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki mobil sehun dengan bibir yang mengerucut, ia mengabaikan sehun yang disampingnya tengah tersenyum geli. Ia benar-benar kesal pada sehun!

"Hei, deer. Kenapa bibirmu seperti itu eoh?" Tanya sehun mulai mengendarai mobilnya sampai di luar perkarangan kediaman Oh. Tampak penjaga di depan kediaman oh langsung membungkuk hormat pada sehun dan dibalas sehun dengan senyuman tipis. Sedangkan luhan masih dengan posisi merajuknya.

"Bukan urusan sehunnie!" Jawab luhan kesal dengan nada yang imut. Sehun terkekeh dan menggapai sebelah tangan luhan, menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Luhan tidak mempersalahkan itu, ia memang suka ketika sehun memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Contohnya, seperti tadi.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, deer." Balas sehun enteng. Ia memperhatikan jalan namun sesekali melirik ke arah hyungnya.

Namja cantik itu mendelik kesal. "Bibir ini bibir luhannie, bukan bibir sehunnie! Jadi gak ada hubungannya dengan sehunnie! Huuuh~"

Sehun tertawa keras. Jujur, ia sangat menyukai celotehan luhanNYA yang seperti anak kecil, terasa lucu dan menyenangkan baginya. Ucapan dan kata-kata polos yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu mampu membuat sehun tersenyum dan tertawa. Sehun sudah mengakui dirinya bahwa ia mencintai luhan. Luhan itu cantik, sedangkan sehun tampan, cocok bukan? Bahkan di sekolah mereka dijuluki HunHan couple. Kata orang-orang disekolah, sehun dan luhan akan terlihat sangat lucu jika bersama. Tapi, apa mereka tau bahwa sehun sering melakukan adegan 'rated' pada kakaknya? Ya, Mereka sepasang kekasih. Sehun dan luhan menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari publik dan dari orang tua. Karena mereka tau akan banyak yang menentang, mereka sepasang saudara kandung, ingat? Sehun kembali mengingat dimana pertama kali mereka 'melakukannya'. Awalnya luhan menolak tapi dengan sedikit paksaan, luhan pun mau. Itu adalah seks pertama mereka, setelah itu mereka belum pernah melakukannya lagi. Alasannya, karena luhan merengek kalau bagian bawahya sangat sakit.

"Tentu saja itu ada hubungannya denganku. Itu menarikku." Kata sehun setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Menarik sehunnie seperti apa?" Tanya luhan bingung. Sehun menyeringai. Ia menepikan mobilnya ke dalam gang sepi dan memberhentikannya. Luhan yang tidak mengetahui keadaan hanya mengerjap-ngerjap polos

"Menarikku untuk mencium bibirmu, deer..."

"A-ap-mmpppffftt..."

Mobil sehun sedikit bergoyang ketika ia mendaratkan ciuman ganas dibibir luhan. Sehun melumat kasar bibir luhan dan menggigitnya pelan membuat luhan membuka mulut. Ia melesakkan lidahnya di goa hangat luhan dan mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi putih bersih tersebut. Luhan mendesah ketika sehun mengemut lidah dan ujung bibirnya. Sehun benar-benar kisser yang handal. Mata luhan terpejam pasrah, tangannya pun mengalung di leher sehun. Sehun tersenyum kecil ketika merasakan luhan membalas ciumannya dengan jilatan-jilatan kecil, seperti anak-anak menikmati permen.

Tangan sehun tidak tinggal diam, ia membuka rompi dan kemeja luhan. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan mengamati tubuh bagian atas luhan yang sudah terekspos. Sangat menggoda libidonya. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada nipple kemerahan itu dan mengemutnya seperti bayi. Tangan kanannya pun memelintir dan menekan nipple luhan yang lainnya. Tidak hanya itu, tangan kiri sehun juga mengocok junior luhan yang sudah basah oleh percum.

"A-aaahhh~ ohh~ S.. sehunnie.. eumhhh.." Desah luhan dengan kuat. Luhan akui, ia benar-benar jatuh pada sentuhan adiknya yang memabukkan. Apalagi titik-titik sensitifnya sudah dikuasai oleh sehun.

"Yeah, mendesahlah, deer. Sebut namaku lebih keras!" Sehun menggenggam kuat junior ditangannya yang langsung dihadiahi lenguhan panjang oleh luhan. Kocok, pijat, tekan, remas. Sehun melakukan itu semua dengan cepat membuat luhan kesusahan bernafas karena terlalu nikmat.

"OUH! SEHUNNIEEEHHH!" Luhan sampai pada puncaknya.

Sehun menjilati sisa sperma di tangannya dengan sensual. "Cepat sekali eoh.."

Sedangkan luhan meraup nafas dengan terburu-buru. "S-sehunnieehh, celana luhanni basah. Luhannie ngompol lagiii~ Hari itu ketika sehunnie bermain-main dengan 'punya' luhannie, luhannie juga mengompol. Eotteokee? Luhannie gak mau ke sekolah dengan celana basah."

"Enggak, itu bukan ngompol deer." Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan polos luhan. "Kalau begitu kita ke hotel saja eum? Kita bolos saja."

"ANDWAE!" Rengek luhan. "Luhannie gak mau bolos sekolah."

Mendengar rengekan luhan, sehun hanya mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah. Kita akan membeli celana di toko, bagaimana?"

"Eum.." Luhan mengangguk. Ia menatap sehunnie kembali untuk bertanya, namun pandangannya teralih oleh gembungan yang ada di celana adiknya. Luhan menyerngit lucu dengan kepala dimiringkan. Disertai rasa penasaran, luhan membawa tangan mungilnya ke arah celana sehun.

"Sehunnie.. Kenapa ini mengembung?" Luhan mengelus-elus junior sehun dari luar membuat sehun menggeram.

"Ahh~" Desahan kecil keluar dari bibir tipis sehun. Sehun menatap luhan yang masih menegelus-elus juniornya dengan polos. Tangan sehun menghentikan tangan luhan, ia membawa tangan lentik itu ke dalam celananya. Wajah sehun sudah memerah menahan hasrat.

"O-oh.. Sss.."

"Kenapa 'punya' sehunnie basah? Sehunnie ngompol yaa?" Tanya luhan ketika merasakan cairan lengket di tangannya. "Kenapa 'punya' sehunnie keras sekali sih?"

Tangan luhan menggenggam gemas junior sehun membuat sehun kembali mendesah.

"Y-ya.. K-karena itu, aku meminta tolong padamu untuk melemaskannya kembali, deer. Kau tau kan bagaimana caranya?" Bisik sehun. Suaranya benar-benar tertekan oleh nafsu.

Luhan menggeleng. "Luhannie tidak tau. Bagaimana caranya?"

"Hisap!" Tegas sehun. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap. "Hisap seperti ketika kau meminum bubble lewat sedotan, deer. Ah! Dan jika kau melakukannya dengan benar, kau akan mendapatkan susu. Kau suka susu kan deer?"

"Benarkah? Luhannie akan mendapatkan susu? Luhannie sangat suka susu!" Seru luhan bersemangat.

Sebuah smirk terpampang dibibir sehun. "Nah, kalau begitu cepat hisap, deer. Dari sini kau akan mendapatkan susumu."

Sehun menunjuk lubang kencingnya. Luhan membulatkan matanya dan menekan-nekan lubang kencing sehun yang basah oleh percum. "Wuaahhh~ Akan keluar susu dari sini? Ini seperti sulap!"

"C-cepat deer.. Sssh~ jika tidak, kau akan gagal mendapati susumu..."

Perlahan, luhan mendekatkan mulutnya pada junior sehun dan memasukkan setengah ke mulutnya. Tentu saja mulutnya tidak akan sanggup menampung junior sehun yang besar. Dan entah insting dari mana, luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk memijat bagian junior sehun yang tidak terjangkau oleh mulutnya. Kulum, jilat, hisap Berkali-kali dilakukan oleh luhan untuk mendapatkan susunya.

"Cppk.. Cmmpkk.." Suara decakan mulut luhan yang terus mengoral junior sehun. Tangan sehun mencengkram bahu luhan dengan kepala yang di dongakkan ke arah atas. Wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Le-lebih cepaatt.. Ssssshhh~"

Mulut dan tangan luhan semakin cepat memanjakan junior sehun. Sampai urat-urat di junior sehun menonjol dan junior itu membesar.

"Ouu~ I-i wannaahh cuummh~ AHH! LUHANNIE!"

"UHUK! HUK!" Luhan tersedak oleh sperma sehun. Sedangkan sehun bernafas lega dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu luhan.

"Ummh.. Sehunnie.. Rasa susunya agak aneh." Ujar luhan.

"Ahahaha, yaa~" Sehun tertawa canggung. Tentu saja rasanya aneh. Karena itu sperma, bukan susu!

"Eum.. Sehunnie..." Panggil luhan ragu. Sehun menanggapi dengan bergumam pendek dan memejamkan matanya, ia masih menikmati masa-masa klimaksnya. "Kalau 'punya' sehunnie bisa mengeluarkan susu, apa 'punya' luhannie juga bisa yah?"

Sontak mata sehun terbuka lebar. Ia menatap luhan dengan smirk khususnya. Luhan yang melihat smirk sehun langsung terpesona karena meurutnya sehun makin tampan jika begitu.

"Tentu saja bisa!" Sorak sehun menggebu-gebu. Hei, luhan sendiri yang bertanya, dan ia akan memberi jawabannya. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, benar?

"Jinjjayo? Bagaima- Ahhhhh~ Sehun-nieehhh uhh~"

Dan untuk waktu selanjutnya, mobil itu dipenuhi oleh desahan luhan dan sehun secara bergantian.

.

.

.

-Innocent^Pervert-

.

.

.

Sedangkan di sekolah, baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang _note bate_ nya adalah sahabat luhan malah menggerutu kesal karena terlalu lama menunggu namja rusa itu. Oww, atau lebih tepatnya hanya baekhyun saya yang menggerutu, lain halnya dengan kyungsoo yang terus-terusan menenangkan baekhyun.

"Lihat saja rusa nakal! Aku akan menjadikanmu rusa panggang nanti!"

Pasalnya, mereka sudah menunggu luhan selama 30 menit karena ingin mrngerjakan tugas mereka bersama-sama. Tapi apa? Sebentar lagi akan masuk. Mungkin kalian akan bertanya, kenapa baekhyun dan kyungsoo gak duluan aja mengerjakannya? Jawabannya, karena namja rusa itu-maksudku luhan-akan ngambek karena ditinggalkan.

"Kau juga tadi kemana baek? Aku menunggumu 10 menit, kau tau?" Tanya kyungsoo.

Baekhyun langsung gugup dan tertawa canggung. "Ahahaha~ itu.. Aku ada urusan dengan chanyeol sebentar..."

"Oh. Kau bercinta dengannya." Kata kyungsoo menyimpulkan.

Mata baekhyun seketika terbelalak. "M-MWO?! A-ANI!"

"Aku tau, dibalik syal ini terdapat 'tanda' dari chanyeol kan?" Kyungsoo menarik pelan syal baekhyun dengan senyum menyebalkan. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong lagi byun baekhyun."

Baekhyun semakin gelagapan. "K-kau bicara apa sih kyungie? Aku tidak mengerti.. haha.."

"Astaga. Kenapa kau masih malu sih mengakui kepada sahabatmu? Aku sudah mengetahuinya dari dulu. Aku tidak sepolos luhan."

"Ahahaha- Oh, lihat! Ada kim kai!" Baekhyun bersorak pada kyungsoo. Entah itu untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan atau memang benar-benar ada kai disana.

"Oh.." Kyungsoo menatap kai yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Ternyata kai benar-benar ada disana. Tapi, yang membuat kyungsoo tiba-tiba menunduk sedih adalah ketika ia juga mendapati krystal disamping kai. Yeoja itu dikabarkan pacaran dengan kai, hal itu membuat kyungsoo makin terluka. Karena, ia mecintai kai. Temannya semasa kecil. Kyungsoo mengakui bahwa sifat kai sudah berubah tidak seperti dulu. Tidak ada kelembutan, tidak ada senyuman, dan tidak ada perhatian sedikit pun. Dan itu hanya ditujukan oleh kyungsoo. Kalian tau bagaimana rasanya kan?

"Kyungie..." Baekhyun berkata lirih ketika menyadari ekspresi kyungsoo. Ia juga sudah tau kalau kyungsoo mecintai kai. "Ayo kita segera ke kelas saja."

"T-tapi.."

"Sudahlah, luhan pasti segera menyusul. Jika terus-terusan disini akan membuatmu semakin sedih. Aku tidak mau melihatmu bersedih."

Kyungsoo melirik kai sejenak lalu mengangguk. Mereka pun segera pergi ke dalam kelas. Meninggalkan kai dan krystal yang masih mengumbar-ngumbar kemesraan mereka.

'_**Astagaaa! Kenapa aku memberi tau keberadaan kai ketika ia sedang bermesran dengan nenek lampir itu (re:krystal) ?! Pasti kyungsoo sedih sekali.. AISSHH! Babo-ya!'**_ Batin baekhyun sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Let's talk about this fanfic**_ :

Gimana? Hancur ya ceritanya? mianhae xD Mungkin ada yang rada gak ngudeng(?) sama alurnya atau lainnya? NC-nya dah pasti gagal karena Tiff nggak ahli bikin begituan -_- Huwweeeeee... ini ff aneh banget, hiks. Tapi gpp deh, namanya usaha ^^9 Buat chapter selanjutnya, bakal ada other cast sama couple lain yang bakal bermunculan. Hmmm.. Ini ff kalo ada yang nge bash, atau responnya gak terlalu memuaskan, gak bakal Tiff lanjut! xD Tapi tiff tetap menerima krikitan dan review kalian.

Kalian tau, bagi setiap author yang menulis fanfic, pasti mengharapkan respon dan review dari kalian semua. Begitu juga Tiff yang nggak mau kalian jadi silent readers, itu gak baik loh. Apalagi bulan puasa nih^^

Jadi, berilah review dengan ikhlas. Kalau kalian tetep gak mau review juga gak papa, saya tetep merasa terhormat kok sama silent readers yang berkenan menyempatkan waktunya baca ff ini^^

Kalo ada yg mau ditanyakan atau mengenal Tiff lebih lanjut PM Tiff ya~

Annyeoooooong! *Lambai-lambai

**Review, Juseyo~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Innocent vs Pervert

By : Tiff 'DiamonDeer

Cast : Luhan & Sehun (Hunhan)

Other Cast : All Member EXO (Official couple)

Genre : Romance, Friendship & Family, 'lil' Comedy & Sad

Rated : T-M *Ohohoho ^^

Summary : Luhan yang innocent, dan sehun yang pervert. Bagaimana jika kakak beradik ini saling mencintai dan menjalin hubungan diam-diam? Juga keseharian sehun yang gencar menggoda luhan bahkan sampai beradegan 'rated' XD .HunHan. INCEST.

_Warning_ : INCEST! YAOI! Kadang nyerempet ke NC XD! Dirty Talk! TYPO! Etc.

_Author's note_ : Hai, hai, haaiii! EXO shipper mana suaranyaaaa?! :D Tiff kembali membawa chapter 2 *horeeeeyyyy! xD Semoga ada yang menantikan ff abal ini. Hehe.. Waktu ngelihat review kalian itu loohh.. Tiff jadi merasa seneng, terhormati dan makin semangat buat lanjutin ff nya. Soalnya, tiff gak nyangka review-nya segitu *ngelirik jumlah review xD Makasih ya buat yg review, Tiff sayang kaliaaann :* Btw, Tiff ngemunculin couple lain loh di chapter ini. Apakah ChenMin? KrisTao? Atau Sulay? Hayooo.. Tebaakk.. Dari pada penasaran, baca aja ceritanya^^ Let's check it out!

Pssttt.. Maaf juga kalo tiff updatenya lama, bcz ffn sekarang bermasalah -_-

OH YA! BAGI YANG PUASA, BACANYA HABIS BUKA AJA BIAR AMAN! TIFF UDAH NGINGETIN LOOHH~

Fanficnya punya Tiff! Kesamaan dalam cerita? Itu hal yang tidak disengaja karena Tiff masih punya harga diri untuk mencuri ide orang lain!

Dan Tiff yakin gak ada yang akan plagiatin cerita GJ ini^^

.

.

.

.

.

-Innocent^Pervert-

.

.

.

.

.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Tampak seorang namja cantik berlari di koridor sekolah dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Namja itu kesal! Saangaaat kesaall! Ia tidak habis fikir kenapa kedua sahabatnya itu tega sekali meninggalkannya. Padahal kan ia orang yang tidak suka ditinggal sendirian. Dan juga ia harus berlari seperti ini karena pelajaran di kelas sudah dimulai, melelahkan sekali. Ditambah lagi poni sialan yang menggelitik matanya sehingga ia tidak fokus berlari. Uuuhh! Ingin rasanya mengikat poni itu seperti apel.

"Uwaaaa~ Rambut yang Luhannie sayangiii, jangan nusuk-nusuk mata luhannie dooongg~ mata luhannie sakiiitt, huweeeee~ TT_TT " Luhan berteriak lucu sambil mengusap-usap poni yang mengganggu dengan kedua tangannya. Jadilah ia berlari dengan keadaan seperti itu sampai ke kelasnya. Untung saja semua murid sudah masuk ke kelasnya, kalau tidak ia bisa dianggap gila -_-

Ketika sampai di depan kelas, Luhan langsung berjongkok dan menstabilkan nafasnya. Ia tidak menyangka berlari dari gerbang sekolah sampai kelasnya bisa semelelahkan ini. Lalu, ia berdiri lagi dengan tegak dan mendapati pintu kelasnya sudah tertutup. Wajahnya berubah menjadi tegang. Gawat, ia terlambat!

"Pelajaran pasti sudah dimulai. Ahh, apa yang harus Luhannie lakukan? Luhannie enggak mau dimarahi, Luhannie juga enggak mau dihukum. Bagaimana jika Luhannie dikurung di kelas sampai besok? Atau yang lebih menyeramkan, Luhannie akan dimakan oleh seonsaengnim karena terlambat? Andwaeeeee! Hiks hiks, Eotteokee?! Huwaaaaa~ Sehunnieee, tolong Luhannieee~ TT_TT"

"Iya, iya. Aku disini deer."

"UWAAAAAA!"

BUGG

Luhan spontan merapatkan dirinya ke dinding-karena terkejut-ketika mendengar suara Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingnya. Luhan kira Sehun adalah hantu. karena setahu Luhan tidak ada orang disekitarnya tadi.

"S-sehunnie? K-kenapa bisa disini? Sehunnie tidak masuk ke kelas?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Matanya melotot karena masih terkena efek terkejut.

"Deer, coba tebak kenapa aku bisa disini?" Sehun bertanya balik pada Luhan. Luhan berfikir sebentar dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk. Matanya menyipit dan pipinya menggembung membuatnya sangat menggemaskan. *Nosebleed xD

'_**Tuhaaaann.. kenapa makhluk ini imut sekali eoohhh? Aku tidak mungkin menyerangnya disiniii! Dan kau...'**_ Sehun menatap juniornya dengan frustasi. _**'jangan mencoca-coba untuk bangun, eoh!'**_

"Aha!" Seruan Luhan memutuskan kontak batin(?) antara Sehun dan juniornya.

"Karena tadi Luhannie meminta bantuan Sehunnie, makanya Dewi Fortuna mengirimkan Sehunnie ketempat Luhannie dan tadaaaa! Sehunnie akhirnya berada disamping Luhannie!" Luhan menjawab dengan mata 'banjjak-banjjak'-nya. Sehun facepalm seketika. Dewi Fortuna? Haa~ Kau kebanyakan nonton Spongebob,Luhaaann..

"Iya, deer. Hahaha~ ternyata kau pintar sekali nee?" Sehun tertawa dipaksakan membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar karena jawabannya benar. Tapi, ekspresi Sehun berubah menjadi datar. "Tentu saja tidak! Kau salah deer."

Raut wajah Luhan berubah kecewa. "Jadi apa?"

"Kau kira aku akan diam saja ketika melihat 'makhluk pabo' yang berlari aneh dengan kedua tangan memegang poni sambil berteriak 'Uwaaaa~ Rambut yang Luhannie sayangiii, jangan nusuk-nusuk mata Luhannie dooongg~ mata Luhannie sakiiitt, huweeeee~' " Sehun menirukan suara Luhan ketika berlari melewati kelasnya tadi pagi.

Pipi Luhan merona karena malu. Ia menyengir ke arah Sehun. "Heheh... Sehunnie melihatnya yah.."

Sehun mengangguk gemas. Luhan menunduk dan tersenyum malu-malu kucing. Ia menggesek-gesekkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai seperti anak kecil. Tapi...

Twich

Perempatan merah(?) muncul di dahi Luhan ketika ia menelaah lagi ucapan adiknya.

"YAAKK! LUHANNIE BUKAN MAKLUK PABO! SEHUNNIE MENYEBALKAAANNN!" Sembur Luhan marah. Ia menjambak rambut Sehun yang berwarna silver dengan sekuat tenaga.

"UAAA! SAKIT DEER! LEPASKAAAN!" Teriak Sehun kesakitan. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman luhan di rambutnya.

"ENGGAK MAUU! SEHUNNIE MENYEBALKAAAANNN!" Luhan semakin kuat menjambak rambut Sehun, tidak mempedulikan teriakan nista namja pucat itu, sampai-

BRAAAAAAKKKK

"ADA APA INI RIBUT-RIBUT HAH?!"

Luhan dan Sehun langsung menghentikan pergerakan mereka ketika Lee seonsaengnim berteriak marah. Lee seonsaengnim berkacak pinggang sambil menatap tajam keduanya. Luhan yang ngeri melihat tatapan Lee seonsaengnim langsung melepaskan cengkramannya pada rambut sehun dan menunduk takut, sedangkan Sehun memasang poker pace andalannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke kelasmu Oh Luhan?" Tanya Lee seonsaengnim pada Luhan. Luhan tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggumamkan kata maaf. Tatapan Lee seonsaengnim beralih pada Sehun. "Dan kau Oh Sehun, kenapa bisa disini?"

"Bukan Urusanmu." Dan dengan seenak jidatnya, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan. Berani sekali ia bicara seperti itu pada seonsaengnim?

"YAK! DASAR MURID KURANG AJAR! OH SEHUN! OH LUHAN! KEMBALI SEKARANG JUGAAA!"

Yang dipanggil malah memasang wajah 'masa bodoh'nya. Ckckck, kau benar-benar nakal Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

-Innocent^Pervert-

.

.

.

Di koridor yang lain, terdapat namja mungil yang tengah berjalan cepat ke arah toilet. Namja mungil itu menggerutu kesal. Padahal di kelasnya sekarang sedang mempelajari sejarah, pelajaran kesukaannya. Tapi panggilan alam yang tiba-tiba, membuat ia harus menuntaskannya sekarang. Ahh~ menyusahkan sekali.

CKLEK

Namja mungil itu segera membuka pintu toilet dengan terburu-buru. Namun tangan yang semula berada di kenop pintu toilet tersebut pindah ke mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, begitu juga matanya yang membelalak. Ia melihat...

SEORANG LELAKI DAN PEREMPUAN YANG SEDANG BERCIUMAN PANAS!

DI TOILET PRIA!

Yang lebih membuat namja mungil itu terhenyak adalah ketika mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah KAI dan KRYSTAL.

Krystal yang terlebih dahulu menyadari namja mungil itu sedang melihat kegiatan mereka, langsung mendorong Kai sehingga punggung namja berkulit tan itu menabrak dinding disebelahnya. Kai meringis pelan.

"Kyungsoo..." Krystal menatap namja mungil itu-Kyungsoo-dengan terkejut. Ia dengan cekatan merapihkan seragam sekolahnya yang berantakan. Juga err.. roknya yang sedikit terangkat ke atas memperlihatkan paha putih nan mulus. Kyungsoo membatin, apa yang dilakukan Kai sehingga penampilan Krystal seperti itu? Apa tangan Kai menjalar kemana-mana sehingga- Tidak! Tidak! Jangan fikirkan itu! Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

"Chagi, aku ke kelas dulu ne?" Krystal mencium Kai sekilas dan segera meninggalkan toilet. Ia sudah tidak mood lagi untuk 'bermain' dengan Kai.

DUK

Kyungsoo hampir terjerembab karena karena dorongan bahu krystal. Yeoja cantik itu menatap benci pada Kyungsoo dan mendesis sinis sebelum benar-benar pergi dari toilet. Meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo berdua.

'**Kenapa yeoja itu membenciku?'** Batin Kyungsoo.

"Hei kau."

Tubuh kyungsoo menegang ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Itu suara Kai.

"DASAR PENGGANGGU! APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA HAH?!"

Bentakan Kai membuat Kyungsoo berjengit mundur, sehingga punggungnya menabrak pintu toilet yang tertutup. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang ketika mata tajam Kai seperti mengulitinya.

"J-Jongin..."

Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang kau bilang barusan? Jongin, hah?! Jongin?! Makhluk kotor sepertimu tidak pantas menyebut namaku! Makhluk gay menjijikkan!"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan sendu. Sakitkah? Tentu saja. Hatinya seperti di iris-iris. "J-Jongin..."

"Aku muak melihatmu! Aku jijik melihatmu! Kenapa makhluk kotor sepertimu masih hidup?!"

Cukup Kai. Kyungsoo sudah merasakan sesak yang sangat di hatinya.

"Kau kira aku akan membalas perasaanmu huh? Bermimpilah! Aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu! Camkan itu!"

Kai, apa kau tidak melihat air mata yang menggenang dimanik indahnya?

"Cintamu itu salah! Menjijikkan!"

Kyungsoo mencintaimu dengan tulus seperti orang normal lainnya. Itu tidak salah Kai.

"Kau-"

"CUKUP!" Kyungsoo berteriak memotong perkataan Kai. Bibirnya bergetar karena menahan tangisan. Air mata sudah mengucur di pipi putihnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Kenapa terasa sakit sekali? Apa Kai tidak bisa bersikap lembut pada Kyungsoo sekali saja? Kemana Kai yang dulu? Kai yang baik hati dan tidak jahat seperti ini?

"Cintaku tidak pernah salah Jongin. Aku tulus mencintaimu. Dari dulu, semenjak kita kecil dan selalu bermain bersama, hati ini.." Kyungsoo mencengkram bagian dada yang dimana terletak hatinya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan denyutan di hati itu. "Hati ini sudah memilihmu Jongin. Perasaan ini tumbuh dengan sendirinya dan tidak bisa diubah. Setiap aku menyangkalnya, perasaan ini semakin kuat. Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya?"

Kai terdiam dengan wajah datarnya. Tidak ada rasa kasihan sama sekali pada Kyungsoo. Ia malah menatap rendah pada Kyungsoo. Seorang namja menangis? Ck!

BRAAAAAKKKK

Kyungsoo mematung. Kai sekarang berada di hadapannya. Dengan kedua tangan yang memerangkap tubuh mungil itu. Bahkan wajah tampan itu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Kata jongin tajam.

Mata kyungsoo menutup ketika deruan nafas Kai membelai lembut wajahnya. "A-aku akan melakukan apapun. Asalkan kau mau menerimaku."

Sebelah alis kai terangkat. Ia mencoba memikirkan perkataan kyungsoo lalu tersenyum miring. "Oke, aku terima tawaranmu. Aku ingin satu hal."

"A-apa... itu?"

Kai tersenyum misterius. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang halus. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menelusup ke dalam seragam Kyungsoo, menjelajahi punggung putih tersebut dengan gerakan abstrak. Kai tertawa setan dalam hati ketika mendengar desahan yang keluar dari bibir penuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri merutuki mulutnya yang dengan mudah mengeluarkan suara nista itu. Lalu, Kai membisik menggoda tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi budak seks-ku."

.

.

.

_Innocent^Pervert_

.

.

.

Sedangkan di sebuah lab, tampak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka. _Making love_. Ini pasangan mesum tingkat dewa yak, padahal tadi pagi udah, ini sekarang lagi. *DigetokChanBaekShipper.

"Uhhh~ A-apah.. kau.. t-tidak bisa lebih.. engghh~ cepatt?" Lirih Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang tengah memasukinya. Chanyeol menyeringai, ia malah mengeluarkan juniornya membuat Baekhyun menggeram kesal.

"Oke, Tapi..." Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya dan menjilat kuping Baekhyun yang memerah. Baekhyun menggelinjang. "Aku mau dirty talk-mu, sayangghhh.. fiuhhh~"

Baekhyun menggeram lagi. Kenapa Chanyeol banyak sekali sih maunya?

"Park Dobi sayaaangghh~ Aahhhh~" Baekhyun memulai permintaan kekasihnya. "Aku mauhh.. Juniormu yang besar dan panjang ituhh.. enggh~ memasuki hole ku dengan ahh~ cepaathh~ Apa kau tidak melihat uhh hole merah menggodaku yang.. berkedut-kedut ini? Shh~ Ia merindukan sodokan juniormuhh.. Ahhkuu mohonnhh~ nee?"

Baekhyun mengeratkan rektumnya dan meremas kuat twinsball milik chanyeol.

"Ouuhh~ Kau nakal sayaanghh~ ahh.." Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Baekhyun mengocok juniornya semakin cepat. "Emmmhh~"

"Chanyeollieee~" Rengek Baekhyun sambil melepas kocokannya. Baekhyun tersenyum senang karena berhasil membuat Chanyeol mendesah kecewa. "Fuck me harder~ pleaseehhh..."

JLEB

"AKH! SAKIT BODOH!" Teriak Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak berteriak ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba memasukinya. Yah, walaupun lubang Baekhyun sudah sering dijebol oleh Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja sakit jika cara memasukkannya seperti itu. "Dasar menyebalkan! Bermain dengan lembut atau aku tidak akan memberimu jatah 1 minggu!"

Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. 1 hari saja sudah sangat menyiksa, apalagi 1 minggu? _HELL NO!_

"Baiklah."

Lalu, Chanyeol memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan pelan. Semakin lama semakin cepat dan sangat cepat. Suara desahan dan kulit yang bergesekan memenuhi lab tersebut. Keringat dan sperma bercucuran dimana-mana. Hawa panas melingkupi diantara dua insan yang tengah memadu kasih tersebut.

"Ah! Ah! Chanyeollieeehh uhh~ A-aku mau.."

"Sebentar sayang.." Chanyeol menutup lubang kencing Baekhyun dan demi tuhan! Itu menyakitkan! Klimaksnya sudah diujung tanduk tapi tangan Chanyeol menghalanginya, tidak! Ia tidak mau orgasme kering!

"L-lepashhkann! Bodohhh! Ahhkuu.. ahhh~"

Urat-urat di leher Chanyeol menonjol ketika ia mendekati klimaksnya. Dengan segera ia melepaskan tangannya dari ujung junior Baekhyun dan...

"Ahhh~ Aku m-mau keluarrhh baekk.."

"A-akuhh jugaa ahh~"

Mereka klimaks bersama-sama. Semburan sperma mengenai tubuh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terjatuh diatas tubuh Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"K-kau harus mengontrol libidomu Chanyeol-ah.. hosh.. hosh.. kita hampir bercinta di setiap ruangan sekolah karenamu!" Hardik Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Bagaimana jika besok kita bercinta di ruangan kepala sekolah? Biar saja ahjussi tua itu marah ketika mendapati sprema berserakan diruangannya!"

"Isshh!" Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol dengan geram.

"Eng, Baekhyun. Bagaimana hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Namun yang ditanya hanya diam karena kelelahan.

"Jawab dong, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol kesal ketika mendapati Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya. Dengan otak mesum, Chanyeol mencari-cari junior Baekhyun dengan tangannya lalu meremasnya dengan sangat kuat.

"AAAAHHHH~"

"Jawab atau aku akan memperkosamu di lapangan basket! Biarkan saja semua orang lihat! Heum?" Gertak Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang tidak mau hal gila itu terjadi pun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia tau Chanyeol tidak akan main-main dengan ucapannya. Pernah hari itu ia bilang akan bercinta dengan Baekhyun di balkon kamar Chanyeol dan ia benar-benar melakukannya. Untung saja tidak ada yang melihat karena sepi. Keasihnya benar-benar gila. Dan idiot!

"Enghh~ hubungan mereka tidak ada kemajuan ahh~ dan tadi uhh pagihh.. uohhh... BERHENTI MENGOCOK JUNIORKU ahhh~ A-AKU TIDAK BISA BERCERITA!"

Namun Chanyeol keras kepala, ia mengancam Baekhyun lagi dan alhasil Baekhyun harus bercerita sambil mendesah. Baekhyun lalu menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi pada Chanyeol. Diakhiri dengan lenguhan panjang Baekhyun karena ia mendapatkan klimaksnya.

"Lihat, juniorku menegang lagi Baekhyunahh.." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun membuat namja bereyeliner itu bergidik ngeri karena tau apa yang akan Chanyeol ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Ayo ke ronde selanjutnya!"

Tuh, kan...

"ANDWAAAAAAEEEEEEEE!"

Namun, berteriak semelengking apapun, Baekhyun tetap akan melakukannya dengan Chanyeol. Dasar pasangan satu ini -_-

.

.

.

_Innocent^Pervert_

.

.

.

"Suho ge!"

Seorang namja bermata panda berlari ke arah lapangan basket dimana ada seorang namja berwajah angelic dengan seorang namja tinggi disampingnya. Tao tersenyum geli melihat perbedaan tinggi dua namja yang sedang berdiri bersebelahan itu.

"Tao? Ada apa?" Tanya Suho.

"Gege dipanggil ke ruangan Kwang seonsaengnim. Katanya sih ada anak baru" Jawab Tao langsung. Suho adalah ketua osis, karena itu ia harus mendata semua siswa di sekolah tersebut. Mau itu anak baru, siswa yang bermasalah, dan yang lainnya. "oh ya, Suho ge kenapa ada disini? Bermain basket? Dengan tubuh pendek seperti itu?"

Mendengar sindiran Tao, Suho langsung memukul lengan namja itu. "Dasar hoobae kurang ajar! Beraninya kau menghina sunbaemu eoh?!"

"Aku tidak menghinamu ge. Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan." Balas Tao dengan wajah-sok-polos. "Lagian apa hyung tidak takut siang bolong begini sendirian disini?"

"YAK! Sendirian katamu?! Apa kau tidak lihat aku ada disini?!" Namja dengan tinggi menjulang itu berteriak protes kepada Tao.

"Sudahlah, Kris." Suho menggelengkan pasrah kepalanya. Ia sudah sering melihat Tao dan Kris bertengkar, dalam hal sepele seperti apapun!

"Oh, ada Kris ge ternyata. Aku kira gege tiang listrik berwujud naga(?) yang nyasar disini." Ucap Tao enteng.

"Kris, Tao, sudah-"

"CK! AKU KIRA JUGA TADI KAU ADALAH PANDA JELEK YANG NYASAR KE LAPANGAN BASKET!" Ejek Kris sambil memasang wajah sombong.

"Kris, sudah cukup-"

"APA KAU BILANG?! HEH! PANDA ITU TIDAK ADA YANG JELEK! PANDA ITU IMUT SEMUA! DARIPADA NAGA SEPERTIMU, UDAH BERSISIK, SEREM LAGI!" Seru Tao tidak terima

"Kau juga Tao, sudahlah-"

"AKU BUKAN NAGA! DASAR PANDA JADI-JADIAN!" Balas Kris.

"Kalian berdua, tidak bisakah kalian-"

"DIIAAAAAAAMMM!" Bentak Kris dan Tao serentak pada Suho membuat namja berwajah angelic itu melompat mundur. Suho yang malang -_-

Lalu mereka kembali bertengkar. Suho menghela nafas, ia lebih memilih pergi dari sana sebelum kena sembur lagi oleh dua monster tadi.

Setelah beberapa menit saling menjatuhkan jati diri satu sama lain, Tao menyadari kalau Suho sudah tidak ada disana. Oh tidak! Suho meninggalkannya. Padahal ia juga ingin ke kantor kepala sekolah karena ingin tau bagaimana anak baru itu.

"Lihat! Suho ge meninggalkanku! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Tao menunjuk Kris dengan sengit, memberinya death-glare. "Lihat saja nanti! Jangan harap hidupmu tenang!"

Tao berbalik meninggalkan lapangan basket.

"YAK! KAU MASIH ADA URUSAN DENGANKU!" Kris menarik Tao terlalu kuat membuat Tao kehilangan keseimbangan dan oleng kebelakang lalu-

CHU~

Kedua bibir itu bertemu dengan tidak elitnya.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

4 detik.

5 detik.

6 det-

"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!"

Tao berteriak histeris dan segera mendorong Kris menjauh dari hadapannya.

Kris menelan salivanya dengan gugup ketika melihat aura hitam di sekitarnya dan hawa-hawa yang sangat menyeramkan. Ditambah tangan Tao yang tengah mengepal kuat. Badan Kris seolah terpaku mendapat tatapan tajam dari Tao.

"Ughh... DASAR NAGA MESUM SIALAAAANNNN! TIANG LISTRIK BUSUK! TIDAK TAU DIRIII! AHJUSII HIDUNG BELAAANGG! RASAKAN INIIIIIIII!"

BAGH!

BUGH!

BAGH!

BUGH!

BAGH!

BUGH!

Tidak usah ditanya lagi bagaimana keadaan Kris. Kalian tau kan kalau Tao itu atlet wushu? Yah, semoga nama Kris belum tertulis di batu nisan keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

_Innocent^Pervert_

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Siapa?" Suara berat seorang namja paruh baya menyahut ketika mendengar suara ketokan di pintu ruangannya.

"Saya Suho, Kwang seonsaengnim." Ucap Suho pelan.

"Oh, masuklah."

Suho memasuki ruangan itu dengan sopan. Ia membungkuk dalam pada kwang seonsaengnim lalu segera duduk ketika ia dipersilahkan duduk.

"Kau tau kan ada anak baru yang akan pindah kesekolah ini?" Tanya Kwang seonsaengnim _to the point_. Suho mengangguk. "Aku ingin kau mendata-nya dan memberi tau lebih dalam sekolah ini."

"Saya mengerti. Lalu dimana anak baru itu?"

"Ia akan datang sebentar lag- Oh! Itu dia!" Kata Kwang seonsaengnim.

Tampak seorang namja manis yang memasuki ruangan itu dan membungkuk sopan pada mereka. Ia adalah anak baru itu. "Annyeong haseyo!" Sapanya.

DEG

Suho merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang ketika mendengar suara lembut tersebut. Ia segera berdiri dari kursi dengan terburu-buru sehingga menarik perhatian si anak baru. Mata Suho dan anak baru itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Reaksi yang dikeluarkan juga sama, mata membulat terkejut serta detak jantung yang tidak karuan, seolah organ itu ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Untuk sesaat mereka saling diam dengan keheningan.

"J-junmyeon-ah..." Lirih anak baru itu.

Suho berusaha membuka mulutnya yang terasa kaku.

"Yixing-ah..."

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

.

.

_Let's Talk about this Fanfic! :_

Masalah Kaisoo semakin rumit! KrisTao yang seperti Tom&Jerry(?), Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan suho dan Lay? Kenapa mereka mengetahui satu sama lain? Jawabannya... Lihat di chapter berikutnya. Atau gak chapter berikut-berikutnya lagi(?) *hhahahaha xD

Annyeong^^ berjumpa lagi dengan Tiff di chapter 2, ada yang nungguin gak yaah? *haha

*Lirik atas. Nah, gimana ff-nya? Makin jelek? Haha, Tiff tau. Itu dah muncul kristao-nya, maaf kalo mereka OOC. Sama sulay nyempil dikit. Buat Chenmin, chapter selanjutnya deh. Eh, tapi gak tau juga yah *Tiff labil. Tiff masih mikir, bisa gak yah bikin moment 6 couple dalam satu chapter? Takutnya nanti gak ada feel-nya. Tapi liat nanti deh.

Oh ya, maafin Tiff ya kalau updatenya lama. Readers semua pada tau kan gimana ffn sekarang? Ffn di blokir sama internet positif! Nyebelin? Banget! Gak tau deh kenapa bisa diblokir, tapi Tiff gak abis akal dong ya, hehe.. Tiff pakai _**Anonymox **_untuk ngebuka ffn, manjur kok xD Buat readers, kalo ada temen yang gak bisa buka ffn, kasih tau aja pake Opera Mini, atau download Anonymox (khusus mozilla lohh~).

Yang mau jadi temen Tiff PM yaa, mana tau kita bisa jadi best buddies xD

Oke, Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya, Pai pai ^^

Review, Juseyo! ^^


End file.
